Dolls have long been the mainstay as a toy for young children all the way from infants to teens. There have been numerous varieties of dolls from the ever-popular Barbie to the current very popular American Girl dolls.
There is herein described and illustrated a very unique doll that is generally tubular in shape that can readily receive a wide variety of tubular clothing and accessories. The clothing, and accessories generally made of stretch fabric that can slide up and over the body and arms without difficulty. The clothing and accessories can be located on the doll very easily and thus does not require a great deal of dexterity. Very small children will find it easy to dress and undress the doll as well as add a variety of accessories. The generally tubular shape of the dolls readily accepts tubular shirts, skirts, dresses, bathing suits, undergarments etc. The tubular outfits can be made in a variety of soft stretchable moldable materials that can be readily slid over the body and located wherever desired. The elasticity and stretchability of the material will retain the outfit in place once it has been placed where desired. Accessories that can be readily attached are bracelets, watches and hair accessories. The doll is constructed of a moldable plastic and while the torso and legs are generally tubular in shape to conform to the general outline of a doll the legs while fixed together can be bent and shaped at the hips and knees to place the doll in any number of positions in which they will remain.
The generally tubular configuration of the torso includes an upwardly extending stem portion for receiving a head. The torso also includes connections for the arms whereby the arms can be moved to various positions relative to the doll torso. The doll assembly may also include a base into which feet can be inserted to retain the doll in an upright position. The doll while generally tubular includes an arched back to give the doll a very life like look.
The clean lines of the doll make handling, adjusting, accessorizing, dressing and undressing very easy for a young child.